Traditional downhole telemetry systems typically use communication techniques such as mud pulse telemetry, fiber optics, electromagnetic telemetry and wireless acoustic telemetry, among others. Some such techniques entail the identification of a carrier frequency that is used to transmit data from a transmitter to a receiver. Identifying a reliable carrier frequency, however, can be challenging because the properties of the downhole transmission medium between the transmitter and receiver frequently change (due to friction between tubing and casing and fluctuations in pressure and temperature, for example). As these properties change, a previously reliable carrier frequency may no longer be suitable, and a new carrier frequency must be identified—an unacceptably time-consuming and laborious process that must be frequently repeated.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description thereto do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and modifications that are encompassed together with one or more of the given embodiments in the scope of the appended claims.